militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alfred H. Colquitt
|birth_place = Monroe, Georgia |death_date = |death_place = Washington, D.C. |party = Democratic |allegiance = United States |branch = Confederate States Army |rank = Major general }} Alfred Holt Colquitt (April 20, 1824 March 26, 1894) was a lawyer, preacher, soldier, 49th Governor of Georgia and two term U.S. Senator from Georgia where he died in office. He served as an officer in the Confederate army, reaching the rank of major general. Life and career Colquitt was born in Monroe, Georgia. His father, Walter T. Colquitt was a United States Representative and Senator from Georgia. Alfred graduated from Princeton College in 1844, studied law and passed his bar examination in 1846. He began practicing law in Monroe. During the Mexican-American War, he served in the United States Army at the rank of major. After the war, Colquitt was elected as a member of the United States House of Representatives from 1853 to 1855. He then served in the Georgia state legislature. Colquitt was a delegate to The Georgia Secession Convention of 1861—voting in favor of secession and signing Georgia's Ordinance of Secession on January 19, 1861. At the beginning of the Civil War, he was appointed captain in the 6th Georgia Infantry. He saw action in the Peninsula Campaign and the Seven Days' Battles. He rose through the ranks to become a brigadier general in 1862. He led his brigade under Stonewall Jackson in the Battle of South Mountain, Battle of Antietam, the Battle of Fredericksburg, and the Battle of Chancellorsville. After Chancellorsville, some questions arose about Colquitt's performance during that battle and his brigade was transferred to North Carolina in exchange for another. His brigade was transferred again in the summer of 1863 to protect Charleston, South Carolina. In February 1864, Colquitt marched his brigade south to help defend against the Union invasion of Florida, and was victorious in the Battle of Olustee. After this battle, Colquitt's brigade rejoined Robert E. Lee's Army of Northern Virginia. Late in the war, the brigade returned to defend North Carolina where Colquitt surrendered in 1865. He defeated Republican candidate Jonathan Norcross for Governor of Georgia in 1876. Around that time, several thousand friends asked for about thirty open government jobs. Those who did not get one of the jobs tried to turn voters against Colquitt. There also were rumors that Colquitt had been involved in illegal dealings with the Northeastern Railroad. A legislative committee found Colquitt innocent. He was then reelected in 1880 to serve two years under the new state constitution. Under his term, debt was reduced. He was opposed to Reconstruction. In 1883, he was elected as a Democrat to the United States Senate. He was re-elected in 1888 and served until his death in Washington, D.C.. See also * List of signers of the Georgia Ordinance of Secession * Confederate States of America, causes of secession, "Died of states' rights" *List of American Civil War generals References * Retrieved on 2008-02-13 External links * General Alfred Colquitt at the Battle of Olustee Category:1824 births Category:1894 deaths Category:People from Walton County, Georgia Category:Governors of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:United States Senators from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:Signers of the Georgia Ordinance of Secession Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Georgia (U.S. state) Democrats Category:American people of English descent Category:People of Georgia (U.S. state) in the American Civil War Category:Democratic Party United States Senators Category:United States Army officers Category:Democratic Party state governors of the United States